He Likes Little Boys
by SilentSniper
Summary: Raimundo stated that Chase was a pervert one warm, lazy day. Clay playfully said that Chase likes little boys. Kimiko just laughed and teased Omi, who was just confused and wonderd just what the word 'pervert' meant. Implied ChaseOmi.


Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me. How many times must I say it?

* * *

_I still see so many little boys I want to marry  
I see plenty little kids I've yet to have now_

--Little Boys by Devendra Banhart

* * *

It was another day; another day that blinded eyes with its golden-bursting sun and vividly blue skies. Another day for lazy lounging and idle chitchat and nestled beneath a shade-giving tree, were four children that swayed their heads slightly side to side to catch the sun's warm rays.

Their movements were languid and their appetites were vastly ravenous and their talks were warmly and comfortingly random. Some of the words exchanged where about Spicer's ineptitude and about the activities they wanted to do, but mostly it was about the families that three of them had left behind and about the lifestyles that they had enjoyed.

The littlest of them all loved it when their casual conversations turned to families. The stories were enchanting and endearing and entertaining; all he wanted to do was sit there and listen all day long.

"You know…I think Chase is a pervert…"

Everyone stared at the wind dragon's sudden outburst.

"Why?" asked the girl-monk.

The blond and the black-haired girl waited eagerly for his response while the littlest one blinked in confusion.

"Well…have you ever noticed how he _stares_ at Omi?"

The others, except for the little one, nodded understandingly. They've all seen the predatory leers and covetous stares that the ashen-skinned man of eternal youth gave his personally selected protégé.

"Yeah…now that you mention it…" mused the fire child as she scooted closer to the shady tree.

The wind dragon nodded with the satisfaction of being right. "He always _touches_ Omi on his head or shoulder…"

They have seen the lingering pats on the head and the drawn out way that the dragon pats the water dragon's shoulder. Perhaps even in close-combat, the man demon's devious hands seem to dawdle on their friend's tiny little hands or pudgy-ish waist and of course, the gestures always give the impression of being accidental, so that Omi's none the wiser.

The earth-blessed monk tapped his finger against his lips in thoughtful rhythm. "Maybe we're just exaggeratin'…maybe he just respects the little fella…"

The green-eyed boy snorted. "His smiles and touches are not exactly _respectful_…they're more like perverted…"

The poor ignored child sat there with a confused expression on his face. He did not understand their conversation. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it once someone started talking again.

The girl smiled mischievously. "Maybe he does like Omi as more then an apprentice…"

The taller paler boy snickered. "He likes little boys."

Three of them burst into boisterous guffaws and rolled around in the damp-smelling grass in glee while the fourth just blinked again.

"Chase likes little boys?" he asked.

"He likes _you_, Omi…" teased the only girl and she roared with uncontained laughter.

"Pervert…"muttered the wind dragon darkly.

The earth apprentice nodded again. "He _is _fifteen thousand years old…"

The girl-child smiled faded a bit. "Do you think he'll try anything?"

"Well…let's see…he is a pervert and he probably lusts after an underage boy…" said the wind apprentice sarcastically.

"What's a pervert?"

All three of them froze at the water child's sudden question. They all blushed furiously and their words came out in a stuttering nervous speech.

Finally, the wind dragon spoke. "Uh, hey, guys, did I ever tell you about the time that I fell from the tight wire?"

"Nope!"

"Never heard it!"

"I don't think I have…"

Soon, thanks to the wind child's childhood tale, the water wielder's question was successfully avoided.

* * *

The little child wandered away from his cozy little makeshift bed quietly and into the chilly temple grounds. Once there, he waited with a sleepy sway. It was cold and he was sleepy, but he was waiting.

Finally, minutes later, a glove-covered hand coaxed him away from his open-air location and into a more secluded clearing outside of the temple grounds.

"Hello, little one…"

The boy nodded drowsily. "Hello…"

Suddenly, the sleep faded from his eyes. Maybe he can give him the answer that was denied to him.

"What's a pervert?"

A flabbergasted pause. "The other dragons must have introduced that word to you…they are a dreadful influence on you…"

"They said that you're a 'pervert' and that you like little boys."

The man's lips twitched in slight aggravation and amusement.

"Perhaps." He half-smiled sardonically.

The child raised an eyebrow. "But what is a pervert?"

Arms encircled themselves around the child's waist and lifted him up in a teasing manner. The boy couldn't resist laughing just a teensy bit at the surprising action.

"So are you are a pervert?" Omi asked again insistantly .

"I do have a little boy as my lover. I assume that _does_ make me a pervert."

* * *

I am a crazy whore, but the idea that was spawned from instant messaging with _bloody-black-valentine_ was far too hilarious to pass up.


End file.
